Go Out
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Sort-of sequel to "Go Home" The team wishes they could do something for Hotch to cheer him up. Garcia has a plan.


**I got a nice response to Go Home (6 reviews, oh yeah!) and I decided on a sorta sequel-ish-thing-a-ma-jigger-ma-doodly-boppity-thing… I guess reading Go Home isn't necessary, but c'mon, it's pretty short. You should go read it.**

**Also, I'm writing this because I didn't get my weekly CM fix. Fur reelz! I was all excited to see the new episode, I was practically frothing at the mouth and then, "Criminal Minds will return next week…" Then my response, "WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Stupid award show bumping off Criminal Minds… *sob***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, though I will. Eventually. Oh yes, I will.**

* * *

"Hotch looks like hell today," Prentiss commented. She and JJ were sitting at her desk, sending concerned glances up to their boss.

"I know. I don't think he went home last night," JJ said. Hotch had sent them home early, and she, for one, had slept very well. She felt totally rested. Hotch, on the other hand, looked the complete opposite.

"Really?" Prentiss frowned. She knew Hotch was a workaholic, but still…

"It's the divorce," a voice from above the women replied. They looked up to see Morgan and Reid. They'd come over to see what the two were chatting about. Morgan continued, "I guess he's just not used to going home without Haley or Jack there. It's obvious he's upset."

"I guess, but it's not like he'd ever admit it," Prentiss sighed.

"I wish we could do something for him," JJ thought aloud.

"What could we possibly do for him?" Reid asked.

"Maybe we could take him out clubbing," a bright voice interjected. Garcia.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. "Baby girl, what are you doing up here?"

"Just wanted to see you my double chocolate chip muffin-bun. But really, Hotch could use some stress-free time," the technical analyst said, leaning on Prentiss' desk.

"Yeah, but Hotch? Out in a club?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"It's worth a try," JJ stated. "We could get him to get a drink or two with us."

Prentiss nodded in agreement. "We'll ask him after work."

* * *

"Pleeeeaaase?" Garcia begged. Behind her, the other team members were standing as moral support.

Hotch frowned. "I don't have time-"

"Of course you do!" Garcia interrupted. "We don't have a case or anything. And it's Friday!"

"C'mon, Hotch. Have a drink with us," Morgan implored.

Hotch sighed, defeated. He leaned back in his chair. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to cheer him up. That's what he got for leading a team of skilled profilers… "Alright."

* * *

About an hour later, they were all gathered around a table, drinks in hand. Morgan and Reid were having an animated conversation while the girls watched, amused. Occasionally, Hotch would comment or add in something. He seemed content enough.

The overhead song changed, and Garcia squealed, interrupting the guys' discussion. "I love this song! Someone dance with me!" She grabbed Hotch's hands in hers. "Please dance with me?" Prentiss and JJ giggled at their boss' pained expression.

"I hardly think that's appropriate, Garcia," Hotch said, trying to get out of dancing with the hyper and somewhat tipsy woman.

"Nonsense!" she proclaimed. "It's after work hours, boss-man! I can do whatever I want with you! Come on!"

Hotch let himself be dragged to the dance floor where Garcia began to move wildly. She still had a hold on his arms, forcing him to dance along. The others chuckled at the two, Morgan and Prentiss even going up to join them. Reid and JJ stayed behind, enjoying their drinks.

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion, and the team even managed to get a few smiles from their overworked boss. By the end of the night, the six of them stumbled out, all tittering at some joke that Morgan had told. Hotch was the only one besides Reid (who had not gotten an alcoholic beverage) that was not having difficulty walking. He smiled at his team, grateful to have people like them with him. He supposed their plan had worked. He was cheered up a bit.

"Y'know something?" Prentiss asked, trying, and failing to stifle her laughter.

"What?" Reid piped up.

"We forgot to invite Rossi," she snickered, holding her gut. The others burst out in laughing along with her.

Hotch chuckled, leading them to his car. There was no way he was letting them go home in the state they were in.

**

* * *

**

Poor Rossi. He didn't get to get drunk out of his mind with them. He's sad now.

**Anyways, this was just something I felt compelled to do. It's longer than I expected, but that tends to happen with me a lot. I should expect it more often, but I don't… Anyhoo…**

**The other team members like to sneak up on each other enigmatically and interrupt conversations…**

**Eh, review please!**


End file.
